My Almost Lover
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Elizabeth finds What if's too much to bear and wishes that if she could, she would want things to be different from the first time around. Somehow, she time travels back and tries to win James Norrington over, and ends up changing the course of events. Indefinite Hiatus.
1. If We Could Turn Back Time

Disclaimer: Wow, if I owned POTC…I would've drowned it with Norribeth…or even Sparrowbeth…heck, even Beckabeth.  
Story: Elizabeth finds What if's too much to bear and wishes that if she could, she would want things to be different from the first time around.  
Set after AWE.  
Spoilers: For all three movies.  
Pairings: Norribeth [Norrington/Elizabeth  
Warnings: Not sure…

"_I've learned to take the good and bad, and breathe." –Vanesssa Hudgens, Whatever Will Be_

**My Almost Lover  
**_Chapter One: If We Could Turn Back Time_

"Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth…but never joined," a moment of hesitation crossed him before he suddenly leaned forward and surprised her with a kiss.

With that, James Norrington urged her onto the rope and out of his life.

Horribly aching and filled with sorrow, Elizabeth watched with horror-filled eyes as Bootstrap ran James through and her oldest friend in Port Royal suddenly collapsed against the railings, blood seeping out everywhere.

Elizabeth screamed in terror and then felt water suddenly dragging her down. She struggled against the currents and the memory of what had just occurred.

Feeling tears slip out and join the oceanic waters, Elizabeth prayed.

'_Please God…I wish I would just go back and never have let James let me go. I wish I had just accepted his proposal. If I could just…_

'_I'm sorry.'_

Elizabeth let her vision turn black and she knew no more.

When she next awoke, she found herself in a vaguely familiar cabin. How it was familiar, she couldn't recall. She stood up and left it, walking through until she reached the deck. She drifted like a ghost towards a familiar figure, wig absent. But it couldn't be! He died just before her eyes.

"James?" she murmured aloud, thinking herself in a dream.

He whirled around and she was met with startled green eyes. Alive green eyes.

"J-James?" and without being able to control herself, Elizabeth began to cry.

He hurried towards her, looking confused, but so very alive. When he put his arms around her, she grasp at him, trying to make sure he wasn't an illusion.

"Miss Swann, are you alright?"

James, sweet James. She'd forgotten his hair was brown, only remembering she'd seen it at Tortuga and his time as deckhand onboard the Pearl. And his eyes…

"You're alive," she sniffled.

James smiled, but confused, "Of course, Miss Swann. I'll take you to your cabin, okay?"

He gently led her by the arm, and she felt herself returning to normal. Then her mind tried to piece together what had happened. For she was sure she had seen James' death and now she wasn't sure if she was onboard the Flying Dutchman, the Empress, or even the Black Pearl.

They'd reach the cabin and James awkwardly opened it, hesitating before pushing her gently inside and following to tuck her in.

"James, why are you taller than me?" Elizabeth sleepily asked. James had been taller than her, she knew, but right now he was towering over her.

"Miss Swann, I think you should go back to sleep."

Elizabeth started to glare a little, before she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Her mouth opened into an o, a silent scream, and then she fainted.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Elizabeth wouldn't come out of the cabin for hours after that, missing breakfast, brunch, and lunch. She sat huddled in disbelief on her bed, wondering how this had happened and what _was _happening.

She was onboard the Dauntless as a twelve year old.

They had barely set sail, the second day in fact, and James didn't know her at all. It felt horrible and she knew she would have to refrain from calling him James or risk confusing him even more. First confusing him about being upset and out on deck in the middle of the night and then saying 'he's alive' when he certainly would be at this point in time. How crazed she must seem!

"Miss Swann? Are you alright in there? Your father is very worried and wishes you'd come to eat dinner," James' voice echoed through her door.

She scowled and contemplated whether she should answer or leave him to silence. Sighing irritably, she softened when she remembered this was James who she had led to his death and guilt began to niggle at her a little.

"In here, J –…Lieutenant Norrington," she said dully, inviting him in. He slipped in, holding two bowls of porridge.

"Sorry it isn't much, at least not what you're used to I'm sure…but it's all the ship has in stock," he murmured quietly.

She nodded and unfolded her knees out in front of her, patting the spot next to her on the bed. He hesitated before complying with her wishes, and Elizabeth felt a rush of happiness go through her.

"If you don't mind too much, I brought my own food with me. Thought you'd like the company," James's lips quirked up a little, and Elizabeth remembered how easy she and James used to talk before he kept getting promoted.

"I don't mind at all, Lieutenant," Elizabeth smiled, unhappy about using his title.

"Just James. It still feels a little odd having myself addressed like that by everyone. It wasn't really that long ago I became lieutenant. I'd say around two years ago."

Elizabeth felt proud. She remembered that James had always been quick to be promoted and that he'd always earned those promotions. Not only that, but she was happy that she did not have to go on much longer calling him Lieutenant Norrington.

"Then I insist I am called Elizabeth," she bartered teasingly.

"Then it is Elizabeth," he fully smiled before ducking his head bashfully and starting to eat out of his bowl. She took her own bowl and started to eat, and they sat in a companionable silence.

"I must go now, Elizabeth. I shall see you later," he said as he took her bowl and bowed out.

"Thank you for checking up on me and keeping me company, James," she called out.

His response was one more of those rare smiles.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Elizabeth checked herself in the mirror, wishing she wasn't so small or so young. She wanted to be at her original age, which would make grabbing James' attention easier. At least, in the way she was thinking of.

She held her fingers to her lips, remembering that bittersweet kiss that he had given her before his death. Remembering the awful memory that still seemed so clear to her, she wept bitter tears that were as bitter as that kiss.

"Elizabeth? Is it alright that I can come in?" James asked from the other side of her door.

She quickly wiped her eyes and gave her assent, trying to compose herself to near perfection.

"You look a right mess. Have you been crying, Elizabeth?" James asked kindly, watching her as she tried to refute his claim.

"No," she pouted. Damn, she was even starting to act like a child.

He laughed a little and ruffled her hair. "It's alright to be homesick. I miss England sometimes as well."

"James," she said quietly, feeling unable to push aside the guilt as she kept picturing the man before her dying. "Would you ever be able to blame me for anything?"

"What an odd question! Blame you? I don't think I ever could, Elizabeth."

'_I broke your heart, James. Didn't you ever blame me for that?'_ Elizabeth thought with a bit of self-loathing.

"Now enough of that! Come with me. Keep me company out as I run the night watch. I'll try to teach you a bit of the sea at the same time, shall I?"

"Alright then. I'll come if it's what you really want."

As selfish as she thought it was, she couldn't help but feel a bit less unhappy when James said he would never blame her and that he wanted her company.

She followed him out, keeping to herself and letting him say something small every now and then to break the silence.

"We'll stop here, Elizabeth," James said, and Elizabeth saw that they had stopped at the bow. "See out there, Elizabeth? That sea encompasses all around us, beautiful and terrifying at the same time."

Elizabeth gazed in awe at him, never once remembering if she had ever heard him speak that way. Perhaps, long ago, when they were like this. Lieutenant and spoilt Governor's daughter.

"Just like you," James suddenly teased, ruffling her hair.

She huffed and swatted at his hand, "Of course not!"

"But I'm right, you see. You're a beautiful little thing that terrifies all the officers here onboard," James said in mock seriousness, causing Elizabeth to squeal in anger and try tackling him. She really had immediately grown into the role of a child easily. She couldn't wait to be older.

James laughed loudly, catching her and swinging her in a full-circle before setting her down in front of him and right up into the railing. Bending his knees a little, he leaned closer to her and placed his cheek near hers.

"I love the sea, but I hope you won't be exactly like it. The sea is fierce, beautiful and untamable alright. But I also said it was terrifying and dangerous. If you wanted to be free-spirited and untamed, be like the wind and not the sea," she could feel the side of his face move into a smile.

She drew back and slapped his shoulder.

"I'm going to be the sea," she declared defiantly before softening with her next words. "But you're going to be the wind. Because the wind is the only one who is truly free, and the only one who can tame the wildness of the sea. The wind calms and guides the sea, and it also provokes it. The two go together," she hinted.

James smiled endearingly at her, "And how very wise words they are, Elizabeth –"

"And very much perfect child's logic!" her father appeared behind them, laughing boisterously. "Quite fitting coming from a child, my child no less."

James straightened up, "Good evening, Governor Swann. I was just letting Elizabeth see the sea's worth from a seaman's point of view."

"Very good. I hope she hasn't given you too much trouble, Lieutenant Norrington," Governor Swann led James a little ways away, leaving Elizabeth frustrated and irritated. Now James will think her words childish and her a child; pay no mind to both!

She looked back out to sea and gasped. For there was a small hint of smoke in the horizon and fog was starting to become a little heavy around them.

That was right. It was around this time that Will came into her life, and with him piracy.

She didn't want things to repeat, but there were some things that she didn't want changed.

She resentfully twisted her lips up and sang.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Elizabeth stared down at Will, looking at the medallion. She hesitated. Did she really want to take the medallion? It had caused her and everyone else a whole load of trouble. But she probably would never meet Jack or any of the others.

Sighing, she decided that maybe she shouldn't take it this time around. What was the purpose of going back to change things when she was about to repeat things?

"What's that, Elizabeth? Has the boy awakened yet?" James appeared behind her and she felt her heart sinking. She did not want him to imprison Will.

Elizabeth tried to block his view, but he had already caught sight of the medallion and so she settled down beside him. She stayed still and quiet, waiting for James to say something.

"He says his name is William Turner," she said suddenly, wondering why he had been silent up to that point.

James leaned over Will and took the medallion, stuffing it inside his frock uniform.

"I know, Elizabeth. I'll keep it safe, okay?" James looked into her eyes and she knew he understood that she didn't want Will to be hurt.

"James, I'm sleepy. Can you take me to bed?" she yawned, and Elizabeth realized it was so much easier to act a child than she thought. It was all buried instincts and she was easily a child without even trying. And yet all the wisdom she did have from before would now be taken as child's logic! How frustrating…

"Alright then. Let me just have someone take Mr. Turner into an open cabin."

But she did love being a child, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad being up to her old tricks again.

"You, James, are a hooligan," Elizabeth flicked his shoulder.

"Of course. And you are a brat."

Elizabeth gasped through her sleepiness, awakening a little. She tried to hit him, but he evaded with a chuckle and ran away with her running after him.

She didn't remember James' childish side. She only remembered the side that was like it, but jaded.

Not again.

Started 9/24/07 –Completed 9/28/07

**What if Elizabeth had a second chance?  
****What if Elizabeth hadn't of taken the medallion?  
****What if James took it?**


	2. Everytime We Touch

Disclaimer: Wow, if I owned POTC…I would've drowned it with Norribeth…or even Sparrowbeth…heck, even Beckabeth.  
Story: Elizabeth finds What if's too much to bear and wishes that if she could, she would want things to be different from the first time around.  
Set after AWE.  
Spoilers: For all three movies.  
Pairings: Norribeth [Norrington/Elizabeth  
Warnings: Not sure…

"_I st__ill feel your touch in my dreams (my dreams).  
__Forgive me my weakness,  
__But I don't know why,  
__Without you it's hard to survive." –Everytime We Touch (Cascada)_

**My Almost Lover  
**_Chapter Two: Everytime We Touch_

Elizabeth twirled in front of the mirror, pretending to have some childish excitement over the new white dress her father gave her.

She pouted a little and peeked at Weatherby Swann, "Can I have a green dress next time, Father?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Governor Swann smiled brightly, happy that his daughter was able to get the things she wanted, and not live poorly.

"I want a green that matches James' eyes," Elizabeth muttered, blushing darkly.

"Hm? What was that, dear?"

"Nothing!"

Estrella knocked on the door and announced to them that the Lieutenant Norrington was waiting in the parlor.

"What a nice, young man," Governor Swann praised, thinking of the lieutenant who had taken care of the young Mr. Turner's bearings and had tamed his daughter's outrageous antics.

"And my date tonight for my thirteenth birthday," Elizabeth skipped ahead of her father.

Governor Swann laughed at his daughter, remembering her declaration at the day they reached Port Royal that she would marry James Norrington.

Ah, young children and their phases!

"Lieutenant Norrington," Elizabeth curtsied.

"Miss Swann, Governor Swann," James gave a stiff bow.

She almost laughed at him aloud.

"Lieutenant! How are you this fine afternoon?"

"I'm fine, sir. You are as well, I hope?"

Governor Swann nodded, "Yes, yes. I must say, thank you for taking my daughter out for her birthday. I daresay she's been a bit restless and wanting to explore."

"It's my pleasure, Governor. I just thought she would want to have a day out," James smiled slightly.

"Of course. Well, off with you two! I'll see you both tonight. Take care of my daughter, Lieutenant Norrington."

James offered his arm, to which Elizabeth hooked her arm around it, and they set off.

"How do you like Port Royal so far, Elizabeth?" James asked, curious to know how well she was in the year she spent there.

"It feels like home already," she answered truthfully.

James almost smiled, but instead they lapsed into a comfortable silence. It was only broken when Elizabeth commented on all the other times they had hung out in the past year.

"I remember pestering you to skip paperwork and just show me around the day after we arrived here. I would've bothered you earlier, but I had to be strapped down to the new house on the first day."

James laughed, "Lucky for me then."

"Oh, be quiet! You have the most fun when I'm around!" Elizabeth pouted.

"You're right," James said sincerely. Elizabeth averted her eyes to the ground and tried to push down the blush that was working its way to her face.

"Ah, this is the quaint bakery I wanted to show you. You'll love it, Elizabeth," James said, escorting her in.

"Mm, it smells good in here!" Elizabeth said as soon as she stepped in and smelled the aroma wafting around the bakery.

"Heaven on Earth," James wiggled his eyebrows at her. She giggled and slapped his arm lightly.

"Why, Miss Swann, you are quite abusive to me," James complained.

She stuck her tongue at him. Suddenly, James straightened up and politely nodded his head to someone behind her. Confused, she turned around and blushed bright red when an elderly lady stood there smiling at them.

"My, young people these days…so dears, what would you like to order?"

"A strawberry cream cake," James ordered immediately. She looked at him and he smiled reassuringly. He had that _'trust me'_ look. Sighing, she consented.

They were sitting down in a chaise lounge, sitting on a loveseat, to wait for their cake. In 20 minutes, it was completed and they took it with them.

"Where are we going to eat this?" Elizabeth inquired.

"You'll see."

And she did see. They had gone all the way to a secluded field, green and vibrant. The large expanse of greenery gave way to trees ways away, and they stopped around the middle of the field.

"Hold this," James gave her the cake and walked all the way to the trees for something. When he came back 10 minutes later, he was holding a picnic blanket.

"Don't want to ruin your pretty dress, right?" He laid it out and she sat down. After she had placed the cake down, he joined her.

He had planned this. He was being _romantic_ without even meaning to!

She frowned a little, remembering that she was thirteen and that he was just treating her. He wasn't actually courting her. Yet, at least.

Because she was damned determined to make him court her, and more obviously than last time of course.

"What's wrong?" James asked nervously, catching sight of her frown.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking of something."

"Oh…is it something you can tell me?"

"No," Elizabeth sighed.

James hesitated before reaching for her hand and squeezing it. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" he murmured, looking down.

Elizabeth was touched, "Yes, James. Just not this. Thank you."

"Anytime."

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

The ball started and Elizabeth was passed around, hearing compliments and pleasantries. She couldn't even remember the number of times she had heard someone say 'happy birthday' to her. But through it all, she had James escorting her around, polite and as gentlemanly as she remembered him always being.

"May I have this dance, Elizabeth?" James had been the only one brave enough to ask her.

Smiling happily, she accepted and she was swept onto the dance floor into a waltz. Her hand was enclosed in his larger one, but the warmth traveled throughout her body.

"My birthday was great thanks to you, James," she beamed at him.

He returned her smile shyly.

"I'm glad."

The next day, Elizabeth walked around the docks idly, hoping to catch sight of James. Instead, she caught sight of Andrew Gillette.

"Mr. Gillette! A moment if you please!"

Startled, the older man waited for her and she caught up. Breathing heavily at her run, she took a moment to compose herself.

"Mr. Gillette, I have something I wished to ask of you, if it's alright."

He looked a little amused, "If I can, I'll answer."

Coughing embarrassedly into her hand, she asked him something like before. Only she didn't remember being so embarrassed.

"Mr. Gillette, can you tell me everything you know about James Norrington?"

His eyes widened and his mouth moved upwards into a wide grin, "I guess I can, Miss Swann. It'll take awhile, but I'm sure if you really want to know you could spare the time."

Her eyes brightened, "Thank you, Mr. Gillette! I owe you so much!"

Last time, she knew next to nothing about James. This time she wanted to know everything.

If she recalled right, she had only asked Andrew to help her get James' attention last time. Well, she wasn't going to leave out anything this time.

"Alright then, let's go find somewhere to sit comfortably for a couple of hours."

She grinned back eagerly, her mind drifting back to a similar time.

"_Mr. Gillette, I'm in serious need of your help," Elizabeth said seriously. _

"_Oh?" the midshipman quirked an eyebrow. _

"_I need your help in getting James Norrington's attention, please."_

_He choked on his drink and sputtered out his reply, "Miss Swann, aren't you a little young –"_

_Thirteen year old Elizabeth didn't want to hear it. _

"_I believed he was my first crush when I was twelve. I'm thirteen now, a year gone by, and I make sure to look pretty for him every day! I'm quite sure that as my first love I will marry James Norrington." _

_Andrew winced, "I understand, Miss Swann. We'll just have to try our hardest, won't we?" He said tenderly, trying not to make Elizabeth cry, who seem to be on the verge of tears. _

_She sniffled, "I'm sorry, Mr. Gillette. I just really believe I'm in love with him."_

"_I know. I believe you. The first thing you need to do, Miss Swann, is act very lady-like. To get that kind of attention from him, you have to act older. You have to be more mature for him, okay?"_

"_Okay," she offered him a weak smile, which he returned with a strong one. _

"_Just you wait, Miss Swann. He'll see."_

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

"_Andrew! Andrew! Do you think he'll like this dress on me?" she twirled in front of the new lieutenant. _

"_It looks lovely on you. I'll bet James will compliment you as well," Andrew grinned. _

_She pouted, "But he always compliments me!"_

"_And they're always sincere."_

_She sighed and dramatically held a hand to her forehead, "Oh, woe is me! My unrequited love spurns my heart into such drastic actions! What will I do, for my unrequited love has torn me asunder!"_

"_Your unrequited love might not be so unrequited," Andrew rolled his eyes. _

_Elizabeth whirled to face him, eyes wide, "Do you mean that he might like me as well?"_

"_Maybe in the future, Elizabeth. Just wait and keep trying," Andrew said gently._

_She sighed and nodded. _

_+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+_

"_You got tired of waiting for him."_

"_Yes."_

_Andrew sighed, "I understand. Both of you are my friends, Elizabeth. I don't want to see this end badly. Do you still love him?"_

"…_Yes," Elizabeth started crying and Andrew held her as she cried into his jacket. _

"_You'll make the right choice in the end, Elizabeth," he said softly. _

_She only cried harder._

_+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+_

"Okay, James likes brandy, right?" Elizabeth asked nervously later that day.

Andrew nodded, "Yes, on the occasion. He doesn't drink it all the time, but he enjoys it when he does drink it."

"Right. I'll just go give this to him," she said and she quickly walked into his office where she caught sight of him working on paperwork.

"James," she said softly.

He jerked up quickly, surprised.

"E-Elizabeth! What are you doing her –is that brandy?!"

He stood up quickly and walked around his desk to reach her, "Elizabeth, what are you doing with a bottle of brandy?"

Elizabeth faltered before holding it up, "It's a gift. I heard you like brandy so I wanted to give you it. I'm sorry…"

James blinked in surprise before a gentle smile crossed his face, "It's okay. I appreciate it all the same. Just, you shouldn't be walking around with a bottle of brandy."

Elizabeth shrugged sheepishly. James hesitated before accepting it and then going to pour himself a drink.

He looked even more hesitant, but then he gestured Elizabeth to have a seat. She was surprised when he pushed his drink towards her reluctantly.

"One sip, Elizabeth. You can have one sip."

Blushing prettily, she grabbed it and held it to her lips. Although she would much rather have had James drink it first and then drink it, she didn't want to look childish.

She drank rum before. Brandy should be no problem.

She sipped it and almost screwed her face up, but managed to let it slide down her throat with only a wince. She slid it back towards James and he looked pensively at her. When his look turned mischievous, she became slightly nervous.

Grinning, James took a gulp of the brandy and then slid it back towards her.

"If you only take small sips and I'll have the majority of it, I think we could share a drink."

Elizabeth grinned back for an entirely different reason.

Indirect kisses.

Started 9/28/07 –Completed 9/28/07

**What if James was Elizabeth's first love?  
What if Elizabeth was friends with Gillette and asked for his help with James?**


	3. Bend and Not Break

Disclaimer: Wow, if I owned POTC…I would've drowned it with Norribeth…or even Sparrowbeth…heck, even Beckabeth.  
Story: Elizabeth finds What if's too much to bear and wishes that if she could, she would want things to be different from the first time around.  
Set after AWE.  
Spoilers: For all three movies.  
Pairings: Norribeth [Norrington/Elizabeth  
Warnings: Not sure…

"_I catalog these steps now  
__Decisive and intentioned  
__Precise and patterned specifically to yours  
__I'm talented at breathing  
__Especially exhaling  
__So that my chest will rise and fall with yours _

_I'm careful not to wake you  
__Fearing conversation  
__It's better just to hold you  
__And keep you pacified  
__I'm talented with reason  
__I cover all the angles  
__I can fail before I ever try _

_I am fairly agile  
__I can bend and not break  
__Or I can break and take it with a smile  
__And I am so resilient  
__I recover quickly  
__I'll convince you soon that I am fine _

_Try to understand, there's an old mistake that fools will make  
__And I'm the king of them, pushing everything that's good away, so  
__Won't you hold me now (I will not bend, I will not break)  
__Won't you hold me now (for you I rise, for you I fall)_

_Just hold me close to you, just hold me close to you  
__Just hold me close to you, just hold me close to you, to you." __–__Bend and Not Break (Dashboard Confessional)_

**My Almost Lover  
**_Chapter Three: Bend and Not Break_

Elizabeth smiled and listened to Will talk of the swords he was crafting and how he thought he was getting pretty good at it. She laughed when he made a particular comment about Mr. Brown.

"Have you heard, Elizabeth? They're making Lieutenant Norrington Captain!"

That was news to her. She started to bristle, knowing that James hadn't told her yet. She excused herself to leave, ignoring Will's sad puppy eyes. She smiled at him, wishing she didn't have to act this way with him.

"I'll see you, Will."

Ignoring the pang in her heart, Elizabeth hurried away and to where she knew James was. Where else, but his office?

"James Norrington, you horrible man! How dare you not share such valuable information with your best friend?!" she screeched upon reaching his office.

James looked at her like she was crazy. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Elizabeth. Come in and close the door."

She huffed and stomped in, almost deciding to slam the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you were made Captain?" she asked hurt.

James looked confused, "What?"

At that moment, Andrew entered without knocking. He looked between the two and turned red.

"Sorry, I should've knocked. Continue on, I'll just be back later," Andrew turned to leave, but Elizabeth stopped him.

"Andrew, didn't James make Captain? Will told me!"

"Oh…that," he looked uncomfortable. "Um, I don't know how Mr. Turner got that information, but L-I mean Captain Norrington hasn't even been informed. It was just sailor talk…we heard from the Admiral and started talking and Mr. Turner must've heard."

Elizabeth flushed red, embarrassed. James looked pleasantly surprised, but not as happy as Elizabeth would've thought he'd be.

"Well then, I'll be taking the day off. Andrew, take care of things here, okay? Elizabeth, why don't we go out to celebrate?"

Elizabeth gave a bright smile, all embarrassment and anger forgotten. Andrew threw her a smirk over James' shoulder as they walked out.

Elizabeth couldn't believe the places James knew. She never really got to know him as much in her time, but here she was surprised at how free James could be outside of society's expectations and his own inhibitions.

That rest of the day, James took her out to lunch at the beach, went sailing on a cutter at that same beach, and then went to eat dinner at an Irish pub. They danced the whole night there.

* * *

Despite all that, it was hard to catch the attention she wanted from James. She was having no luck, and even Andrew was starting to get frustrated. He treated her like a grownup, but James just wasn't reciprocating. At least, not that she could see.

Time to be desperate.

For that week, she had a new boy on her arm every day. He didn't even so much as bat an eye. For the rest of that month, she had a different older man walking her arm each week. Three different guys giving alarm to the new Captain.

She felt somewhat successful.

The third man, however, gave her and him a bad feeling. He was a visitor from England on vacation there. He seemed okay enough, but Elizabeth was nervous being around him. And James felt warning signs go up immediately when he first saw him.

Elizabeth almost found out just how much that bad feeling was right when he started to lead her unwillingly to a boat. James came right at the nick of time, shoving him into the boat and ordering his return to England. She didn't expect James to grab her and pull her away roughly until they were on the docks.

"You, Elizabeth, was stupid for a smart, young woman," he scolded.

Despite that, she was happy he considered her smart and a young woman.

He didn't know why she skipped away happily from his lecture.

* * *

The year she turned fifteen wasn't eventful, only she redoubled her efforts. The last time around, she remembered starting to give up and give Will a chance. Well, this time she knew what to do and that something could happen if she kept at it.

Sixteen had been her favorite year last time around, and so it was this time.

Her debut was coming up and she hadn't even seen James since the small party his crew threw. She was nervous because last time she had danced the most with James, almost forgetting about her dance card. Would it be the same or would she not dance with him at all? Would he even be there? It didn't seem like it, not if his not seeing her meant something. She hoped he wasn't angry with her.

"Elizabeth, you've been ignoring me for the past 10 minutes. Are you okay?" James' voice suddenly tuned in.

"Great, now I'm even hearing his voice in my head," Elizabeth scowled.

"What are you talking about?"

She jerked her head up, almost catching James' face who had been stooping so that they were face to face.

"James! Where have you been?"

"I've been here, in front of you," James said sarcastically.

"No! I meant why haven't I seen you since that party?"

"Oh, I've had a lot of work to do. I'm sorry. Did you miss me?" James asked mischievously.

"Of course, you idiot!" Elizabeth scrunched up her nose at him and hit his shoulder with her fan.

"Well, I'll be gone a while longer," he said apologetically.

She felt her body go cold. "You're…not going to my debut?"

James actually looked appalled, "Of course I am, you silly minx! I just have to finish some things up right now, so I have to leave after I'm done talking to you. Therefore, I insist you save the first and last dance for me on your dance card. Okay?"

Elizabeth beamed, "Okay."

"I'll see you, Elizabeth. Happy sixteenth," James bent down again and kissed her forehead.

That night, Elizabeth walked down the staircase apprehensively, wearing a long fitted emerald gown that reminded her very much of James' eyes. Her father had finally remembered, after years, that she had wanted a green dress. The hem of the gown cascaded down past her ankles in waves as a full-length dress. For once, she was glad for the corset as it accentuated her figure and allowed the off the shoulder bodice to show some cleavage. Her arms felt horribly bare though, as she had forgone any jewelry save for the seven rings necklace that her mother had imported a long time ago from China.

She searched the crowds for a familiar face, but the one she really wanted wasn't there yet. Resigning herself to having to decline any dances until he came, Elizabeth reluctantly stepped off the stairs to a crowd of applause.

Smiling politely, she curtsied and started to head towards her father when James suddenly appeared by her side. Surprised, Elizabeth let her happiness show in her smile.

"James, I thought you would be late."

"Not for you," he murmured, a shine in his eyes that hadn't been there before. He licked his lips nervously before he took out a medium-sized box from his breast pocket.

Opening it, Elizabeth gasped at the bracelet of different pastel-colored pearls.

"They're…freshwater pearls from off the coast. And that there spacing them is sterling silver. I picked the pearls myself, but I had someone make the bracelet. I hope you like it, Elizabeth."

"It's gorgeous, James!" she felt herself fall even more in love with him.

"Well, I've come to collect my first dance, then," he grinned roguishly, and suddenly she realized how lucky she was to have met James before he became jaded or when he was so stiff around her.

"Don't change, James. I'll kill you if you do," she said seriously, which was ruined the next moment when she giggled and tugged him to the dance floor.

"You are the craziest and most loveliest girl I've ever met," he muttered under his breath, but she still caught it. Grinning to herself, she pulled him first into a waltz.

Hours later, after many more dances with others, Elizabeth was once again cornered by James.

"And I believe the last dance is mine as well," he bowed before her before straightening up with a soft smile.

They entered the last dance also in a waltz. It felt like it was lasting forever, and she hoped it would go on, but alas it was not so. She curtsied to him and he bowed to her.

"I have something else to give you, Elizabeth. If you would come to my office tomorrow…"

She smiled a silent yes and he bowed again to excuse himself.

The next day she was walking over in a sundress when she was caught off guard by Will.

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful!" he smiled widely at her and she smiled back, though a little sorry that Will was trying so hard and this time she wasn't giving in.

"Thank you, Will."

"Um, I'm sorry I couldn't be there yesterday or last night, but happy birthday!" Will handed her a small bouquet of roses that she took with gentle care.

"I appreciate it, Will. I'll see you some other time then," she left after hugging him, careful not to crush the roses and started for James' office again.

"James, I'm here!" she called out cheerily, entering his office with a dramatic flair.

He rolled his eyes, and put down the glass of brandy he had been drinking. She eyed it with a smirk and he shook his head.

"Not this time, Elizabeth," he smirked. His face turned serious and he took something out of his desk and then held it up for her to see. It was the medallion that she had forsaken so long ago.

"Do you remember that night, Elizabeth? I promised you I would keep it safe. I've kept it safe and now I think you should have it. I don't think anyone would suspect you of keeping it," James went around his desk and stood in front of her, placing the medallion with the utmost care into her hand.

"It's your turn to keep it safe. I trust you would."

Her heart started to beat fast. She saw a gleam in his eyes that she'd only seen last night, only fiercer now.

"Whose roses are those?" he asked nonchalantly, breaking the spell.

"Oh…Will gave me those just now."

He frowned, "He did, did he?"

The jealousy was hidden carefully, but somehow she had known to look for it.

Sixteen. Sixteen was the time when James started to look at her differently. She didn't notice before, but this time she could see it clearly.

And now was the time to start cutting down on trying to get his attention and let him start doing all the work. Time for her to just start watching and noticing James' subtle affection. She didn't look hard enough before, but she knew it was there now.

Started 9/29/07 –Completed 9/30/07

**What if Elizabeth just thought of Will as a friend?  
****What if James had learned to loosen up around Elizabeth before?  
****What if Elizabeth saw how James really felt?  
****What if James had allowed her to have the medallion?**


	4. A Fine Frenzy

Disclaimer: Wow, if I owned POTC…I would've drowned it with Norribeth…or even Sparrowbeth…heck, even Beckabeth.  
Story: Elizabeth finds What if's too much to bear and wishes that if she could, she would want things to be different from the first time around.  
Set after AWE.  
Spoilers: For all three movies.  
Pairings: Norribeth [Norrington/Elizabeth  
Warnings: Not sure…

"_Goodbye my almost lover  
__Goodbye my hopeless dream  
__I'm trying not to think about you  
__Can't you just let me be?  
__So long my luckless romance  
__My back is turned on you  
__I should have known you'd bring me heartache,  
__Almost lovers always do _

_We walked along a crowded street  
__You took my hand and danced with me  
__Images  
__And when you left you kissed my lips  
__You told me you would never  
__Ever forget these images, no." –__Almost Lover (A Fine Frenzy)_

**My Almost Lover  
**_Chapter Four: A Fine Frenzy_

Elizabeth hummed to herself as she continued her walk to James' office for a visit. Giggling lightly, she waved to Andrew and then walked in unannounced.

"Elizabeth, I love you. Would you marry me?" James pronounced to the window, back straight and jaw jutting out.

"I'm over here," Elizabeth said, offering a weak grin. Her heart beat wildly.

James whirled around, eyes wide. He offered no explanations and Elizabeth didn't push it. While James hadn't meant to say it, he wasn't going to take it back. She decided to pretend it hadn't happened and allow him to do it properly, as he would want to do.

"I have something to tell you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth wondered if James was going to try again right then. She felt herself fill up with anticipation, but pushed it down. It wouldn't do if it was something else.

"I'm to become Commodore of her Royal Majesty's fleet," he told her anxiously.

"That's brilliant, James! Congratulations!"

He smiled weakly, before deciding he should sit down. He offered her the same before quickly looking down.

"I remember you were very disappointed to learn I didn't tell you I was becoming Captain last time. Even though I didn't know, I know how much you would want to be told first. Well, this time I was the first told by the Admiral and now I've told you. As of right now, we're the only two who knows. It's like a secret between us, yes? And the Admiral, but he doesn't count."

Elizabeth laughed delightedly, rushing over to him and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm near your station now," he said meaningfully.

"I know," she replied with a mysterious smile.

* * *

This was the day she had hated waiting for. Not only because of the changes that had been and would be wrought, but also for how Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl, and her destiny would meet. And her engagement.

As last time, her father came in with a gorgeous dress and that blasted corset. He hinted at the marriage proposal she should accept from Commodore Norrington and she suddenly stopped Estrella from finishing her job with the dress. She looked her father in the eye and impishly stuck out her tongue. Her father sighed but Elizabeth wasn't finished.

"Father, I've waited for this far longer than you think. I know what you're trying to do and let me do it my way."

Her father looked surprised, "I see. So you weren't kidding when you said you wanted to marry him when you were twelve."

Elizabeth choked on her breath. "You actually remember that," she muttered embarrassed.

Governor Swann shrugged and jovially walked away, content with his daughter's happiness in hand.

"Estrella, don't pull my stays too tight. Have the corset breathable. I don't wish to faint because of it," she said, looking back to the last time she had worn this dress. Maybe she could salvage it this time around.

Because of her looser corset, Elizabeth was able to appreciate the ceremony better. She smiled brightly and looked on proudly at James. He looked over to her and smiled back, seeing her proud look for him. Afterwards, she got the usual case of déjà vu, only this time it was because James asked her for a moment once again to the parapet.

"Elizabeth, I –"

"Be straight, James. There's no need to be nervous and ramble around me," Elizabeth cut him off, not really impatient –after all, she's waited how many years again? –but more to help him feel better and keep calm.

"I love you. Maybe since I first met you, but I've only just realized when I saw you gliding down that staircase in such a vivid vision of green that my heart stopped for a moment. I've been so terrified that I'd lose you to Mr. Turner or to some other man that I didn't know if I could make you as happy. I've tried hard to reach this position so that I may be of closer station to you and be allowed to ask…for your hand in marriage."

Elizabeth smiled softly and tilted upwards to plant a small kiss on his cheek.

"And you have it," she said softly.

A grin slowly spread across his face and he pulled her closer and muttered thanks into her tightly wound hair.

'_No, thank you…'_

Smiling, she excused herself to inform her father when she decided to spy on James a little. She was happy enough that she hadn't fainted; maybe her luck would last a little longer.

Down a few levels, she stood near the rocks at ground level with the ocean nipping at her toes.

She leaned back a little to see James, only to see him staring down at her.

"Here I was, looking to stare at the ocean depths only to see my fiancé lurking down there. What are you up to, Elizabeth?"

"Spying on you," Elizabeth said bluntly.

James burst into laughter and Elizabeth grinned widely at his response. She stepped back to get a better view of him, only to realize she was stepping into water.

"James!" she gasped.

She plunged into the waters, pulled down even more with the weight of her dress.

"Elizabeth!"

Without a second thought, James jumped off the parapet and went into the waters after her.

"What a crazy couple," Jack Sparrow stared at the remnants of a splash, with Murtogg and Mulloy next to him.

* * *

James struggled a little to bring Elizabeth back up, but the weight of her dress was too much. Hoping she would forgive him, James ripped her dress off and swam to the surface. Not really wanting to make it to any other shore before checking Elizabeth, he settled for a flat surface of a rock and kept Elizabeth on his lap. Seeing her still not breathing, this time he hoped for Governor Swann's forgiveness and he quickly cut her stays and let the corset fall into the waters. Averting his eyes, he took off his jacket and put it around her before hugging her close to keep her warm.

"'Ello there, mate! Need a hand?" James blinked at the weirdest looking man he'd ever met, swimming near him. Then his eyes narrowed as he realized it was a pirate.

"Not from the likes of you, pirate!"

"Just wantin' to help, is all. Are you sure?" Jack gave him a toothy grin.

James hesitated before wincing, "If you'd get us a boat, it'd be much appreciated."

"Then I'll be back."

James watched as the man swam back to two figures he recognized as Murtogg and Mulloy. Together, they pioneered a small boat to the correct side and then Jack came sailing back, still with a toothy grin.

"Here she is, mate. By the by, name's Captain Jack Sparrow."

James introduced himself with a bland face, "Commodore James Norrington."

"And the lass?" Jack asked as he came closer and stopped before him.

James winced again, but accepted the other man's help in bringing Elizabeth into the boat.

"My fiancé, Elizabeth Swann," he answered shortly.

"Alrighty then. Let's start sailing back, you two crazy lovebirds," Jack started humming something awful, and James unwillingly felt his mouth quirk upwards into a smirk.

"That there smirk is better than that horrid scowl on yer face, Norrie," Jack said cheerily.

James rolled his eyes, "It's _Commodore Norrington_, Sparrow."

"And it's _Captain_ Sparrow, Commodore," Jack said with cheek.

James almost bit back his next words, but he put them out regardless, "Not that you really deserve it, _Captain Sparrow_, but I have a mind to offer you a privateer spot and have your crimes…forgotten. As my thanks."

"Privateer, eh? No thanks, I like bein' Captain."

'_Captain of what?'_ James thought with another eye roll.

"You'll still be captain of your ship, only your occupation would be as a privateer, idiot."

"Well then, if that's the case we 'ave an accord!"

James sighed and clutched Elizabeth closer, feeling her cold body warm up.

"As long as it isn't by the East India folks," Jack muttered.

James was surprised, "You know Cutler Beckett, then?"

Jack actually scowled, "I've got stories to tell you about that man that'll make any pirate seem like a saint."

James smirked, "Then we have another accord."

They shared another look, and settled into an even more companionable air.

* * *

The screams tore through the night. Elizabeth was terrified. Her earlier happiness from the engagement and from listening in on James and Jack's conversation was nowhere near as she felt the fear of running away. Only hours before she had thought of how different and crazy things had gone, now she could only think of how much everything had gone the same.

She paused. She had been a pirate lord and proficient in a swordfight. Why was she scared?

Oh, she had been scared back then too. But she had pushed it down and fought like a hellcat.

Taking inspiration, Elizabeth gathered her wits about herself and found a sword. It was a bit rusty and didn't seem like much use, but she did her best fighting with it. She only needed to see Pintel and Ragetti and say parlay, but until then she would protect the mansion.

Coming in, Jack gaped in surprise at how she fought back the pirates.

"Now that lass has some spirit in her."

Unfortunately, the two Elizabeth had been waiting for came up behind Jack and knocked him out. As he crumpled into place, Elizabeth caught sight of the two and stopped. Inches before a sword cut into her, she proclaimed, "Parlay."

And now was where the true changes would begin.

Started 10/1/07 –Completed 10/1/07

**What if James had had the guts to confess his love to her earlier?  
****What if Elizabeth had not fainted on the parapet?  
****What if they had gotten engaged on the parapet?  
****What if James had jumped in after her?  
****What if James had Jack help him and offered him a privateer job?**


	5. The Blackest of Pearls

Disclaimer: Wow, if I owned POTC…I would've drowned it with Norribeth…or even Sparrowbeth…heck, even Beckabeth.  
Story: Elizabeth finds What if's too much to bear and wishes that if she could, she would want things to be different from the first time around.  
Set after AWE.  
Spoilers: For all three movies.  
Pairings: Norribeth [Norrington/Elizabeth  
Warnings: Not sure…

"_Whatever happens today, will last an eternity." –Maximus (Gladiator) _

**My Almost Lover  
**_Chapter Five: The Blackest of Pearls_

Once again she was captured by pirates. And the only thing she had to bargain with was the knowledge of where the medallion they wanted was. For she didn't have it this time.

James stood with a group, trying to figure out where Elizabeth had gone. Jack was there as well, seeing as how he was much more familiar with the workings of this particular crew and as a pirate himself.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth!" Will burst in.

James sighed, averting his eyes for a moment towards the people coming in injured or dead.

"I'm well aware of that, Mr. Turner. Please leave this to us. You'll become a liability."

"Don't you understand? We have to hunt them down! We must save her!"

Frankly, this was starting to grate on James' already frayed nerves.

"Don't you think I don't know that? My fiancé is captured by pirates and we don't have a damn clue where the hell she's at!"

It went quiet and no one spoke. Will looked wide-eyed at him, and hurt began to register at his words. Elizabeth was engaged.

"Commodore Norrington, a letter for you," Gillette handed him a letter. Immediately, James recognized Elizabeth's writing. He opened it quickly and read the first line.

"Gillette, Sparrow, with me." He led them out and then proceeded to read the letter aloud.

_James,_

_I've only minutes to write this, but have Andrew and Jack Sparrow with you. Please keep the medallion safe, they are after it. I'll probably bargain its location along with invoking the right of parlay, but know that I am safe for the time being. Jack, use your compass to go straight to Isla de Muerta. They'll take me straight there, but they'll be going slow. Make sure to have gun powder on the Interceptor. And they have need of Will as well, to work with the medallion. Try to bring him along. James, I –_

It was smeared at the end and couldn't be read any further. James gritted his teeth.

"Sparrow, you'll have some explaining to do. But now we'll need to detain Mr. Turner."

"Only, I don't think that's possible," Jack pointed out to sea, watching as the Interceptor started sailing away with the rest of the crew on the Dauntless and the original crew of the Dauntless in the waters.

"I would've been on the Dauntless, but I had to give you that," Andrew said quickly.

"Will Turner stole the Interceptor."

"Didn't think the lad had it in him," Jack swaggered.

"Doesn't matter. We'll have to catch him and take back that ship," James glared after the fading sight of the ship.

"He'll be going to Tortuga, you know. We can find a crew there as well," Jack grinned.

"I suppose you're right. But we can find men here to form a crew," James countered.

"Aye, but we'll be needing a crew that fits in. Trust me on this, Norrie."

James scoffed, but acquiesced. As long as they can save Elizabeth.

* * *

"Groves will be heading the rest of the fleet around the sea. We'll be dropped off to Tortuga, find Turner, and then head to Isla de Muerta," James mapped out.

The compass, Isla de Muerta, and the curse explained by Jack, they headed off to the pirate port. First things first, Jack led them to find Gibbs. Finding him drunk in a pig pen, Jack threw a bucket of water at him.

"You don't wake a man up suddenly, especially when the rum's gone!" Gibbs awoke, sputtering from the water.

"It's alright if you know how to counter waking a man when the one doing the waking is offering rum and a proposition," Jack grinned.

Gibbs looked confused for a second before shrugging, "Aye, as long as there's rum. A proposition, you say? Interestin'."

Andrew threw another bucketful of water at him. "You stink," the lieutenant scrunched up his nose. Gibbs grunted and shrugged apologetically.

When they had all sat at the bar, rum served, Jack began to talk. James and Andrew warily eyed their mugs, but otherwise did not pay any mind to it.

"If you don't want 'em, we'll take 'em," Gibbs said, gesturing to Jack and him. They began sipping their rum cautiously and Gibbs shrugged. Jack cleared his throat.

"You see, I 'ave half mind to go after the Black Pearl."

"Are you mad? You of all people know the stories about the ship."

"Aye," Jack agreed somberly, "But I've got leverage."

"What leverage is that?" Andrew cut in.

"Will Turner is the son of Bootstrap. We find him, we got our leverage," Jack said plainly, feeling amused.

"I'm not fond of Mr. Turner either, but I don't think his life should be traded in," James cut in.

"Don't you worry, Norrie. This'll all work out in the end. Now, Mr. Gibbs, we'll be needing a crew. Spread the word out that the Pearl's somewhat of an interest, but not too much. That a way, it attracts dear William but doesn't stave off too many potential crew."

"Aye, Captain. Right away."

"It's two captains. This one here likes to be in command and will probably chew my head off," Jack pointed at James, who looked sardonically back.

"Take everything away!" Gibbs proclaimed jovially.

"Give nothing back!" Jack finished.

The next morning, the crew assembled looked like bunch of mismatched pansies. Jack looked over them and hmmed.

"Well, this lot'll do. You there –" one of the recruits stepped out and decked him one. "If that's who I think it is, then I deserve that."

"What is it now?" Andrew half-sneered. "Last night it was two women, who slapped you for your…casual acquaintance, now you've a boy on the side?"

The same recruit dealt Andrew one, and James admitted that one may have been deserved.

"You, shut up. And you!" her vehemence returned tenfold as she turned her attention back to Jack. Jack slipped that hat off and her hair fell into view. She slapped his hand away and glared. "You stole my ship!"

"It's more like borrowing without asking. I was going to return it," Jack said hastily.

"But you didn't! You owe me a ship, Sparrow!"

James and Andrew groaned. "I knew I should've let you hang, Sparrow," James said exasperatedly.

"Ah, but you, your lass, and Lieutenant Kiss Ass right next to you are too attached to little, old me."

Andrew's scowl deepened, but James had to hold back a bark of laughter, "You know, Andrew, he's sort of right. You do kiss up a lot sometimes."

"Rarely!" Andrew protested.

Anamaria coughed to get back their attention. "Right then, ma'am. I apologize for earlier. Go on ahead and kill Jack Sparrow," Andrew said with a straight face.

"Apology accepted. Now let me at that bastard!" Anamaria growled.

"By all means," James and Andrew stepped aside, revealing Jack who had been hiding behind them.

"I heard something about the Black Pearl…" Will's voice trailed off and immediately he turned to run, only to have three men tackle him to the ground.

"Sorry, love, gotta deal with this lad first," Jack directed towards Anamaria.

"And then I'll personally assist you in murdering Jack," Andrew added.

"Hey!"

James sighed to himself and focused on the squirming figure of Will.

"We know where they're heading, Mr. Turner. If you'd just calm down and listen…"

Will stopped struggling and James continued, "We'll tell you on the way there, but we need to be fast. Elizabeth is fine for now, but that may not last."

"Alright. I'm listening, Commodore."

* * *

"So I'm to be used as a bargaining chip?" Will scowled.

Jack threw his hands up, "We shouldn't have told him. Why did we tell him?"

James threw Jack a look, "Because it wouldn't be right otherwise. Mr. Turner, I'm aware this is hardly a sound plan, but we need you to bargain with if worst comes to worst. But Plan A, we'll have Sparrow stay behind and be distraction while we retrieve Elizabeth. He'll bargain knowledge of your whereabouts and we'll move from there."

"Well, if Jack's left behind, I guess that's fine."

Jack growled, muttering about ungrateful scalawags.

"Then it is settled. We move forward with this plan."

In a matter of days, they were getting closer to Isla de Muerta with the help of Jack's compass. Gibbs regaled them with the tale of how Jack was marooned and left with a pistol and one shot, and how he escaped on sea turtles tied together by rope made from hair on his back.

Unbelievable.

"That pistol you have, its one shot, you're saving it for Barbossa, right?" James asked, taking a swig from his mug. He was thirsty and all they had was rum, so he had to deal.

"Payback, is what it is," Jack scowled.

"Aye. But it's one shot, and you might miss," Andrew said glumly, staring into his own mug.

"I waited ten long years. I can wait for the perfect shot."

"Off of this grim subject, when do we reach Isla de Muerta?" Will cut in, starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Tomorrow, we set sail on its waters," Jack answered.

"We'll be ready by then," James said determinedly.

When they did come about Isla de Muerta, Jack had to head in first. James and Andrew would be behind him, and Will was to stay behind and help them if things went wrong. Even though Will didn't like it, he stood down.

"Well, Miss Swann, how long are we to wait for those scalawags to come lurking around? We're awaitin' here. Surely, they'll come for you soon and with the medallion hopefully, yes?" Barbossa laughed.

"I told them to bring the medallion, yes. They'll be along soon. They'll come for me," Elizabeth's strong voice gave life to James' cold heart. He had felt so barren after Elizabeth's capture, but just hearing her gave him hope.

"What's this lass doing here?" Jack swaggered in.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa asked incredulously.

'_It's **Captain **Jack Sparrow,'_ James actually thought. Elizabeth echoed his sentiments aloud.

Barbossa laughed again, "Jack isn't captain of anything. Not anymore at least."

"Yes, well…" Jack scowled before it was replaced with the usual self-satisfied grin.

"I thought you were dead, Jack."

"You forget, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Barbossa smirked, "This time, there'll be no forgetting."

Barbossa had a pistol pointed at Jack. Jack winced and pulled out their Ace, the medallion James had slipped to him.

"But I've got this. As for the matter of the girl, well…let's get that curse off, shall we?" Jack paraded forward, standing next to Elizabeth. "Too bad this isn't a Turner. But I do know of the location of a certain Will Turner, son of Bootstrap Turner. Ah, but how do we find dear William? Why, we bait him."

"We knew she isn't the one we were looking for. She's here to bring us the medallion. That we now have. Though I'm a bit interested in hearing about this Will Turner."

'_Too early, too early!'_ James' mind screamed. Jack discreetly slid his eyes over to where James was hiding and James knew. There was a change in plans.

Jack walked away from Elizabeth and closer to Barbossa, all eyes focused on them. Elizabeth had all been forgotten. In fact, James had looked away for a second and she was gone.

"I've got her, James," Andrew muttered and he whirled around to see Andrew with an exhausted looking Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," he breathed out. She smiled back weakly and threw herself into his arms. "I've missed you, James. Thank you for coming."

He didn't answer, just clutching her closer and breathing in the scent of apples in her hair.

"Let's go, James. Elizabeth, we have to go," Andrew said anxiously.

The two reluctantly parted and they began to leave.

"What about Jack?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"He's staying behind. He's going to keep them off us for a few more minutes and then bargain Will's location to keep himself alive. They'll follow for sure, but from there we need to keep planning," James hurriedly explained.

Elizabeth nodded grudgingly and they continued their leave of the place.

Started 10/1/07 –Completed 10/1/07

**What if Elizabeth didn't have the medallion to bargain with?  
****What if Elizabeth was able to warn James about the future a little?  
****What if James had asked for Jack's help to find a way to rescue Elizabeth?  
****What if James had been around with Jack and Will the first time they recued Elizabeth?**


	6. Nine Crimes

Disclaimer: Wow, if I owned POTC…I would've drowned it with Norribeth…or even Sparrowbeth…heck, even Beckabeth.  
Story: Elizabeth finds What if's too much to bear and wishes that if she could, she would want things to be different from the first time around.  
Set after AWE.  
Spoilers: For all three movies.  
Pairings: Norribeth Norrington/Elizabeth  
Warnings: Not sure…  
A/n: How are all of you liking Andrew? I'm fond of his character now. He's fun to write. I hope he's the same for all of you too. I also like writing James and Jack interacting with each other, or James, Jack, and Andrew. It's fun. And headstrong, but considerate Elizabeth is fun too. I hope all of you are enjoying the way I'm writing their characters because I'm having fun writing them.

"_You have bewitched me, mind, body and soul." –Mr. Darcy (Pride and Prejudice)_

**My Almost Lover  
**_Chapter Six: Nine Crimes_

"Sparrow handed this back to me," Andrew stated, handing the medallion back to James.

James was handing it to Elizabeth when she shook her head.

"It belongs to Will. He should keep it."

James sighed and nodded, turning to find Will around the deck and hand him the gold coin. He found the blacksmith staring into the sea, slumping into the railings.

"Mr. Turner, I believe this belongs to you," James said curtly, handing the medallion to a surprised Will.

"I see. Thank you, Commodore," Will murmured, staring at the medallion sadly.

James hesitated, but then firmly grasped Will's shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. He left quickly after.

"Commodore," Jack stopped James. He knew the pirate was serious because Jack never used his title to talk to him.

"What is it, Sparrow?" James asked tiredly.

"The Pearl's caught up. She's right behind."

James cursed softly, but nodded to show he'd understood. When he came on deck, everyone was scurrying around.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" Elizabeth said as she gazed beyond them to the side.

"Aye," Anamaria confirmed, wary about what was to come next.

"What's this about, Elizabeth?" James interrupted.

"Can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Elizabeth pointed to where she was staring.

"We don't have to outrun them for long. Just long enough, right?" Andrew said at the same time as Gibbs saying, "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough."

Andrew shuddered and Gibbs flinched from the unlikely thinking likeness they had shared.

Anamaria shook her head, "Lighten the ship, stem to stern!"

"If you'd been a man, you would make Admiral," James shook his head.

Elizabeth snorted and gave him a smirk, "If I was a man, I wouldn't be engaged to you."

"Anything affordable, put it to the sea!" Gibbs' voice interrupted them as the man shouted to the crew.

They saw the Black Pearl ready to fire and Anamaria started off mournfully, "It was a good plan…up 'til now."

Elizabeth snarled, and James and Andrew stared at her, "We make a stand and fight! Load the guns with anything we have, everything we have!"

Everyone scrambled to obey her orders, hearing an authoritative tone in her voice that they automatically sought to follow.

"Elizabeth, you would make a fine captain," Andrew said solemnly, staring at her still.

She pouted, "What happened to being a fine woman? James, I am still a fine woman, right?"

James' lips twitched upwards, "Yes, Elizabeth. In fact, you are more than a fine woman."

She rolled her eyes and then turned back to address the crew, remembering what she ordered next, "Lower the anchor on the right side –!"

"The starboard side?!" Andrew exclaimed in surprise.

"You're daft, lady!" Anamaria said shocked.

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs yelled gleefully, "Do it, ye dogs, or you'll be loaded into the cannons!"

Once that was gone, Elizabeth told Anamaria to let go of the wheel.

"Steady! Keep us steady!" James yelled.

"Fire all!" Elizabeth yelled after him.

"We could use more ideas, lass," Gibbs said to Elizabeth.

She shrugged, "Your turn."

"We'll give them a devil's dowry," Gibbs suggested.

"We'll give them her!" Anamaria shouted, pointing at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth paled and James was about to shout how stupid that idea was when Will finally made his appearance.

"She's not what they're after," the blacksmith said quietly.

He was stared at and then he went off again. Suddenly, they were being boarded and they saw Jack swing in to land in front of them.

"Sparrow! I can't believe it, but I'm so glad to see you!" Andrew yelled.

"Bloody empty," was all that Jack replied, handing Gibbs his canteen back.

"You stole my rum, you fiend," Gibbs muttered.

Barbossa chuckled, "Well, look at that, crew. We got ourselves what we wanted and more. The medallion, Jack."

"I don't 'ave the medallion. I just got over here, 'member mate?" Jack said annoyed.

"Not you. We named the monkey Jack," Barbossa said as he retrieved the medallion from the monkey and grinned wickedly.

"Our hope is restored, gents!"

* * *

Back onboard the Black Pearl, the mismatched group stared down the cutthroat group of Barbossa's. Tied to the mast, however, it was all they could do.

"Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor," Barbossa said as he wrenched Elizabeth away from the others and tossed her over to his crew.

She screamed and struggled as they pulled and clawed at her from all sides. James snarled and tried to wrestle free of his bonds; Andrew was horrified and distractedly trying to do the same, but failing as he watched in terror for his friend.

Will made his second appearance, yelling for them to stop.

"Who are you, boy?" Barbossa narrowed his eyes at Will.

"Doesn't matter. She goes free," Will said stubbornly.

"Why should we listen to you, boy?" Barbossa laughed.

"I am Bill Turner's son and if you don't do as I say I'll shoot myself!"

Everyone stilled.

"Bootstrap's boy?" the Pearl's crew muttered to each other.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said cautiously.

"Elizabeth goes free," Will scowled.

"Yes, we know that one," Barbossa said sarcastically.

"And the crew's not to be harmed. And Norrington and Gillette go with Elizabeth."

"You really think we'll let the Scourge of Piracy go with the lass?" Barbossa sneered.

Will cocked the pistol and pointed it under his chin.

"Alright, Mr. Turner. We have an accord," Barbossa reluctantly agreed.

"Next time the Scourge is within our sights, we'll not be letting him go," Bo'sun, Barbossa's first mate, growled.

However, Will soon found out specifics were required.

"This was not what we agreed on!"

"Was it not? You said to let them go. You didn't specify when or where. Shame to lose something so fine, though."

"Aye!" Barbossa's pirates echoed.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go," Barbossa smugly stated.

Elizabeth twitched, "Fine."

She took it off and tossed it to Barbossa, with the other pirates jeering. James clenched his jaw, angry and worried for Elizabeth. He felt Andrew tense up next to him.

"The dress is still warm," Barbossa cooed.

Elizabeth scowled, but walked across the plank, hoping to avoid a repeat of being forcefully driven from the plank.

"Too long!" Bo'sun complained.

Apparently, she still hadn't been fast enough and the plank was shaken with her being thrown off.

"Elizabeth!" James yelled, throwing himself forward until someone caught him from behind and kept him still.

Jack went next, "I'd really hoped we were passed all this."

"Jack, did ya not notice? That be the same island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice," Jack winced.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it. Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack said, staring at the island.

"You're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

"There'll be four of us. Care to spare another three pistols? As a gentleman would," Jack tried.

"It'll be one pistol as before…you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady. The rest of you can fight like dogs and starve," Barbossa threw the pistol into the sea and Jack dived after it.

James and then Andrew were pushed forward quickly afterward, James treated far more harshly than the others.

They regrouped at the island and Jack stared wistfully after the Black Pearl.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

"You've been stranded here before, haven't you?" Andrew looked at him reproachfully.

"Yes, of course. But last time…last time," Jack jumped on a certain spot and then opened it, "I was here a grand total of three days. Rumrunners used this place as a cache and I was able to barter a way off. They look like they've been out of business for a while. Wouldn't be your work, would it Norrie?"

"I knew that story was a load," Andrew sneered.

Jack waved it off, going down to the cellar and retrieving four bottles of rum.

"Y-you spent a grand total of three days, just drinking rum?!" James asked in disbelief.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, loves!" Jack popped open his bottle and swigged a drink.

Giving up, they all began to drink rum with him until they were all being merry.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" Jack and Elizabeth sang and danced around the fire.

James chuckled. Both he and Andrew countered by singing just as loudly Navy songs they learned when they were younger.

"Blah, blah, blah! Shush you two! Lizzie, I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh!" he fell down. He laughed, "When I get the Pearl back, I'll teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"My crew knows all the Navy songs and we sing it all the time!" James slurred out.

"Bah! It's no good without any sense of piracy in it!" Jack complained.

Andrew snorted, "Says you. And look where's piracy gotten us. Stranded!"

"Oh my, Andrew is becoming an emotional drunk! He needs love!" Elizabeth giggled and before the poor lieutenant knew it, three persons began smothering him in what they thought were hugs. He thought they were trying to kill him.

"The Pearl is freedom," Jack mumbled suddenly.

Suddenly, James actually understood Jack. In that respect, did they agree. Their ships, the sea…they were freedom.

Elizabeth smiled in remembrance, "To freedom."

"To the Black Pearl," Jack grinned.

Jack fell asleep and the other three suddenly sobered up.

The next morning, Jack awoke to smoke. Boxes, leaves, and trees were piled and burning up.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," Elizabeth played along.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked in despair.

"Because the rum is _gone_," Andrew sniggered.

"We need a signal and this is _at least_ two feet high," James explained.

"But why is the rum gone?"

Exasperated, Elizabeth sat back and watched the sea, "Just wait, Jack. An hour or two and we'll be seeing white sails. They'll be looking for us. After all, they wouldn't just let a commodore and a governor's daughter be lost at sea."

"What about me?" Andrew asked.

"You're not important," Elizabeth said without pause.

"Hey!"

Elizabeth burst into laughter. Suddenly, the Dauntless came into their view.

"There'll be no living with her after this," Jack said, James and Andrew laughing at him.

Elizabeth pouted.

* * *

"Theo, thank God," Andrew muttered under his breath.

They all were taken onto the Dauntless.

"Commodore Norrington, where to?" Theodore asked upon James' arrival.

James looked over to Elizabeth and sighed.

"We go after Turner and save his scrawny ass," he ordered, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"But sir…"

"No buts. Jack, the heading." James felt Elizabeth slide next to him, her hand gripping his.

"I'm going to marry you," James whispered happily to Elizabeth.

"I know," she replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Weddings! I love weddings! Let's bring around the drinks!" Andrew sighed and smacked the back of Jack's head.

James twitched in mild annoyance, but then ordered his men to continue on. Gesturing for Andrew, Jack, and Elizabeth to follow him, they congregated in his office onboard the ship.

"First things first, we need to figure out how to fight these pirates," James said first.

"Undead pirates," Jack nodded his head, holding up a finger and his face all-knowing.

"Yes, yes. Undead pirates," Andrew rolled his eyes.

"We go all together. Jack, you'll be wanting your revenge against Barbossa, and I wouldn't want to let Elizabeth out of my sight. The pirates have a good chance of attacking the Dauntless and I'd rather not let you here by yourself. Besides, you'd rather be fighting and probably escape from the Dauntless anyhow," James addressed Elizabeth at the end. "However, like I said, they probably would attack the Dauntless. Therefore, Andrew since you are more informed, I'd trust you to keep safe the ship and lead the men here in my place."

Andrew nodded reluctantly. He'd rather have been with them, but he also couldn't let James down.

"Let's start this fight," Jack concluded, with a grin.

* * *

Barbossa and Jack were going at it increasingly, not tiring and both undead. James, Elizabeth and Will fought side by side and tackling the rest of the pirates in the cave.

After Jack had come swaggering in and interrupted the blood ritual, he gave off the signals to James and Elizabeth to attack as soon as Jack had ended talking and stealing a coin. Most of the other pirates had left beforehand to attack the Dauntless, but the leftovers were being picked off by the three.

Will having figured it out from watching and listening to Jack talk before, was steadily gaining more confidence and fought more aggressively than he had ever done so.

As James and Elizabeth fought together, when Will signaled he was going to leave for a second, they kept the rest of the pirates at bay until Will and Jack outsmarted Barbossa and Jack finally used his one shot.

"Well, wasn't that exciting?" James said sarcastically, slightly breathing heavily.

Elizabeth laughed.

However, their troubles didn't seem to be over. Jack was to be hanged with the rest of the pirates captured. Dismayed, Elizabeth pleaded to James.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. But I really _can't_ do much for my station. This is beyond me," James told her sincerely.

Elizabeth felt herself tearing up and held onto James tightly. She wondered if this time Will would save Jack again, or Jack really would hang.

At the day of the hanging, when it was Jack's turn and they began reading his crimes, Elizabeth held onto James' hand tightly. Anticipation and fear ran through her. Would Will do it? Did she change too much? When was he coming? It should've been at any time.

Suddenly, Will appeared dressed fancily. He stopped by Elizabeth and James and hesitated. Looking to James sorrowfully, Will said, "Thank you, Commodore. Take care of her…and yourself."

He left them and made a rucus, saving Jack and attempting to flee with him. Elizabeth was about to move forward when James gripped her hand. She looked back to him and he had this pleading, 'trust me' look. Biting her lip, she nodded. He pulled her along and they chased after Will and Jack.

"This is wrong and I won't let it happen. Jack is a good man and doesn't deserve to be hanged," Will protested strongly, as they were cornered at the parapets.

"I know," James said to the surprise of his soldiers. "Give me a few seconds, please," he continued confusingly.

'_Come on…hurry it up. Please let it be on time,'_ James prayed in his mind.

"Ja –Commodore!" Andrew ran, seeming flustered. "There's a letter for you. The bearer said to give it to you immediately without delay."

"Finally," James nodded, accepting the letter. Skimming it, a smile grew on his face.

"By order of the King of England, Jack Sparrow is to be pardoned of all crimes and be allowed to work as a privateer for Her Royal Majesty's Navy under my command," James stated authoritatively.

Everyone looked surprised at his announcement, but Elizabeth was also pleased and delighted. Will seemed relieved and Jack looked smug.

"Why, thank you Commodore!" Jack bowed.

"Aren't you going to give us a grand leave?" James looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"What's that? What do you mean?"

"You, Jack Sparrow, have a penchant for leaving with a…bang. Your entrances, most of the time, hold the same finesse. So let's have it. One of your famous exits!" James was enjoying himself, Elizabeth could tell. She was having a hard time holding back her own giggles.

"Alrighty then," Jack shrugged. He backed away, "This is the day you will always remember you almost ha –" whatever he was going to say was cut off as Jack fell off and crashed into the waters.

James yelled down to him, "The Pearl's that way, Captain Sparrow. Have you lost your sense of direction as well as your grace? Welcome, Privateer Captain Jack Sparrow!"

James laughed loudly as Jack cursed and began swimming towards his ship. Elizabeth looped her arm around James' and let herself giggle a little.

"Not the same, but still a good exit," James finished.

Elizabeth let out full-blown laughter.

"I did a lot of it for you, you know," James murmured, only her hearing. "You convinced me to let him have a chance. He saved your life, now I've saved his. I don't doubt he won't be a pirate, but I think I may be marrying a pirate myself," he looked at her meaningfully.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly, feeling touched by the gesture and his thoughts. She leaned on him unnoticeably to everyone else but him.

He returned the smile.

Started 10/1/07 –Completed 10/9/07

**What if James had given the medallion back to Will, and therefore Will and Elizabeth never had that moment underneath the Pearl?  
****What if James, Elizabeth, Andrew and Jack were marooned together?  
****What if James had been fighting alongside Elizabeth?  
****What if Will had never confessed his love for Elizabeth as Jack's attempted hanging?  
****What if Elizabeth had convinced James not to chase after Jack?  
****What if James had saved Jack for Elizabeth because Jack saved her and because she wanted Jack to live?**


	7. A Marital Interlude

Disclaimer: Wow, if I owned POTC…I would've drowned it with Norribeth…or even Sparrowbeth…heck, even Beckabeth.  
Story: Elizabeth finds What if's too much to bear and wishes that if she could, she would want things to be different from the first time around.  
Set after AWE.  
Spoilers: For all three movies.  
Pairings: Norribeth Norrington/Elizabeth  
Warnings: Not sure…

**My Almost Lover  
**_Chapter Seven: A Marital Interlude _

"I suppose that's a fine idea. Are you two sure you don't want to marry in the Church?" Governor Swann implored.

"Yes, Governor Swann. We're quite sure. We'd like to be married at the Fort," James said firmly.

"I'd rather be married on the Pearl," Elizabeth quipped.

Governor Swann looked scandalized and James discreetly rolled his eyes.

"So it's settled then? At the Fort?" James brought them back to the discussion.

"Yes, yes. That is fine. I'll just have to work harder on making the Fort as presentable and perfect for darling," Governor Swann waved off, walking away.

James started to look horrified and began to follow the Governor when Elizabeth held him back. She laughed at his look and tugged him down to her.

"Relax, James. I'm sure Father won't terrify your Fort. Much," she laughed at the pained look and chastely kissed his cheek.

"We. Still. Have. Planning. To. Do."

James sighed and nodded reluctantly, gazing at the doors where Governor Swann had left in despair.

* * *

"Roses or violets?"

"Neither. I want gardenias."

"White gardenias to go with your gown?"

"And how would you know what my gown looked like? You're not supposed to know!"

"I don't! I was just guessing!"

"Estrella! Has James been sneaking around my room?"

"I would never!"

"No, Miss Elizabeth. Commodore Norrington hasn't done any such thing"

"Are you quite sure? Has he been stalking my balcony then? Again?"

"I have not stalked your balcony! Elizabeth, would you stop that?"

"If you looked at my gown, it will be bad luck."

"But I _didn't_. Besides, it supposed to be bad luck when the groom sees the bride in the gown, not just the gown."

"You're just covering up for yourself."

"Elizabeth!"

* * *

James and Elizabeth entered their favorite bakery. She remembered how James brought her there for the first time and how they shared the most delicious cake. She treasured those times and hoped they would have many more like it.

"Miss Swann, Commodore! What a pleasant surprise! What will you have?" the old lady, Mrs. Montesque Elizabeth learned her name was, smiled genially at them.

"Actually, we were wondering if you could do us a big favor. We're getting married and we would like for you to do the dessert catering," James asked.

Mrs. Montesque's smile grew, "I heard the two of you were getting married! And I knew it come to this! Of course I will. I'll have the best desserts littering your hall from end to end, dears. I hope you two enjoy yourselves and live long and happy lives together."

"Thank you," both James and Elizabeth smiled back at her.

* * *

The two of them walked along the shores, tossing ideas about other wedding plans to each other. The sea was calm and sun shined down on them, bringing in fresh air and a lovely feeling came to them.

"I would request something of you, James," Elizabeth turned serious, looking at him.

James looked at her questioningly.

"Don't wear you wig on our wedding."

James started to protest, but Elizabeth shushed him. Going up to him, she took off his wig then and let it fall to the ground. James flinched and was about to pick it up when she stopped him.

Threading her fingers through his hair, she said, "I love your hair."

He blushed uncommonly for a man and she had to smile at that.

"I love it a lot and I miss the times when you were a lieutenant and a captain and you never wore your wig around me. I love James, not just the Commodore."

She kissed him and he felt all his thoughts fly away.

* * *

"Elizabeth, I was most proud of you when we were fighting those pirates," James said suddenly, as the two of them read side by side in her father's library.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you fought well. I guess those lessons paid off."

She laughed, "Aren't you glad I pestered you about teaching me how to use a sword? Now you do not have to worry as much."

"I know, but I still will worry."

They shared a secret smile and went back to their books of vengeful sea goddesses and broken lovers.

* * *

The wedding rehearsal was a mess. Andrew, his best man, snickered throughout the whole thing, Jack bumbled around, Theodore was beyond panicky –and he was not even the groom, and even he and Elizabeth were far too busy conversing with their eyes and missing their own cues.

Governor Swann shook his head and massaged his temples.

'_He's rather droll, the minister,'_ Elizabeth's eyes twinkled.

'_Quite,'_ James sent back.

"Commodore Norrington, your line!"

Flushing red at being caught not paying attention, James fumbled in his mind to remember the words he had to say while ignoring Andrew snickering again with Jack joining him. Even Theodore sent him an amused look.

"Um, I can't quite remember the whole thing," James admitted embarrassed.

The minister growled and threw his hands up.

The three other men laughed uproariously as James ducked his head in embarrassment. Governor Swann decided that he needed a good amount of a drink.

Elizabeth held her mirth silently, her eyes damnably twinkling and her smile wide.

* * *

Estrella hummed happily as she helped Elizabeth into her wedding gown. Laces, pearls, embroidery fitted such a marvelous gown that Elizabeth couldn't even think to dream up. She slipped her feet into dainty flats that matched her gown, but were still covered by the hem and stayed hidden as she walked.

Her trail was long, but silky as every other part of her wedding dress. Choosing not to wear any gloves, Elizabeth wore the pearl bracelet James had given her on her debut, along with her mother's seven rings necklace that she also wore then.

Her debut…it seemed so long ago. She never thought she would ever have the chance to be marrying James of all people.

Her hair intricately woven into a fanciful hairstyle, she let Estrella weave some gardenia petals into the brown strands. Her face was soon painted and soon it was time.

When Estrella left, she could hear her maid exclaim in surprise.

"Commodore! What are you doing here? It's bad luck to see the bride now."

"I know, Estrella, but I wanted to talk to Elizabeth before the ceremony started. I won't look, the door will stay closed. I only want to talk to her," James reassured the maid.

There was a few more exchanged words that she didn't hear and suddenly James' voice addressed her.

"Elizabeth? Are you there?"

"Right here, James," she replied, leaning up against the door and talking through it. She placed her hands flat on the surface, and she could almost imagine it as James' strong chest.

"I wanted to wish you…us luck. I love you," he whispered.

She could still hear it though, and her mouth tugged into a smile.

"Close your eyes, James. And don't look."

She gave him a moment and then opened the door. Tiptoeing to reach him, she leaned forward and caressed his lips slowly with her own.

"I love you too," she said.

Then she went back in and closed the door behind her. James kept his eyes close, his mouth turning upwards into a loving smile. He slowly opened his eyes and walked to where he should've been minutes ago had he not taken the detour to see Elizabeth.

She listened to his retreating footsteps happily.

Elizabeth was to be married soon after all.

* * *

Everyone was held up. No one was there on the gloomy day. Her father was gone. Her fiancé not even there.

She was supposed to be getting married.

The rain splattered around her, drenching herself and the decorations. It was all too reminiscent of the past that was. Bitterly, she wondered if James had decided not to marry her after all. Her mouth tightened into a scowl until she remembered the last time this happened. She was to be married to Will and Beckett had interrupted the ceremony.

But her wedding with Will had been later on. She had specifically moved the wedding up tremendously to avoid this.

The unmistakable sounds of boots marching echoed hollowly in her ears. Turning to look behind her, she saw some of them there waiting.

She stood up and her dress trailed behind her as she rushed forward to meet them displeased.

Her scowl returned a hundred-fold.

Started 10/10/07 –Completed 10/10/07

**What if James and Elizabeth were to be married?  
****What if James and Elizabeth could just tell what the other was thinking?  
****What if James and Elizabeth were getting married early?  
****What if Beckett interrupted James and Elizabeth's wedding ceremony?**


	8. The Nightmare Never Ended

Disclaimer: Wow, if I owned POTC…I would've drowned it with Norribeth…or even Sparrowbeth…heck, even Beckabeth.  
Story: Elizabeth finds What if's too much to bear and wishes that if she could, she would want things to be different from the first time around.  
Set after AWE.  
Spoilers: For all three movies.  
Pairings: Norribeth Norrington/Elizabeth  
Warnings: Not sure…

**My Almost Lover  
**_Chapter Eight: The Nightmare Never Ended_

"What is the meaning of this?" Elizabeth snarled, seeing her fiancé's stoic face as he was held tightly by several soldiers. She, too, was grabbed harshly.

Then the most horrid man she had ever met spoke up.

"Miss Swann, Commodore Norrington, you're under arrest. And I have a warrant for William Turner as well," he smiled coldly and she felt shivers crawl up her spine.

She looked quickly to James and he had the same look as before, but his eyes were warm as they reassured her. She calmed down considerably.

"On what charges?" Governor Swann interrupted, feeling scandalized.

"For aiding and abetting Jack Sparrow, a known pirate, and engaging in piracy." Cutler Beckett's cold smile turned slightly cruel, "For which the punishment is death."

"We did no such thing! Jack Sparrow is a privateer, to which the King himself pardoned," James scowled darkly.

"Oh? The letter was a forgery, I must say."

James lunged forward, "That is a lie! The letter is no forgery. It is true and honest."

The soldiers keeping a hold of him gain their bearings again and wrestled him to stillness. Elizabeth felt proud at how James fought back, but was angered that they dared doing this at all. Angry at Beckett for ruining her wedding once more, angry at being trapped and held against her will, angry that they dared to touch her James…

She almost lashed out, but then Beckett ordered her and James to be put into a jail. Her eyes smoldered and burned against the retreating back of Beckett, but still she couldn't do anything else.

"I need you to be calm for me, Elizabeth. I can feel your ire. Relax and know that I am here," James whispered next to her, somehow maneuvering his way over to her side.

She felt relieved instantly and began to move to lean on him. Feeling herself restrained, she glared back at the soldier who provoked her unknowingly.

She'll kill them the next chance she had.

* * *

She and James had been stalking about in their cell for days until her father came hurrying in. He looked ruffled and harassed, but he quickly had them out of that cell and standing in order in front of him.

"Elizabeth, James, you two must head to wherever Sparrow is leading you. Normally, I would disagree to such a thing, but there is no time to lose. Lord Beckett will have you two hang by the end of the week if his demands are not met. Sparrow asked me to give you this. Here, decide your next course of action as I will prepare the final touches to find a way out for you two," Governor Swann handed them Jack's compass and went to talk to another man waiting nearby.

"James, the compass! Why would he give this to us?" Elizabeth asked.

James opened it and a small scroll came out. They put their heads closer together and read.

_Jamesie and Liz,_

_This'll reach you by the time Beckett's gone and loaded you up. Sorry I didn't make it to your wedding, a groomsman and all, but I got cornered just when I should've headed to the Fort. I looked absolutely dashing in my borrowed uniform. Customized it a bit, but had to make it to my liking, you see? Anyways, he wants the compass. I leave it in your care, and if things go worse use it as leverage. Good case scenario, use it to find me. _

_Miss you, loves,_

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

James snorted, "That man…"

"He even _signs_ his name with Captain," Elizabeth giggled.

"Come on, you two! We must hurry," Governor Swann interrupted them.

They looked at each other and then hurried after Elizabeth's father. They were shoved into a carriage and were already on their way to the docks in no time.

"James, do you think this is such a good idea? What if Beckett is already there waiting?" Elizabeth asked, having an idea that that was what happened last time.

James sighed, "I know. I've had a bad feeling about this. Elizabeth, do you trust me?"

Startled, Elizabeth nodded fervently.

"Come with me. We'll leave the carriage before we reach the docks. I have no doubt Beckett is there, that he already knows about all this," James looked her straight in the eye and her breath got caught in her throat. Even in this serious situation, his eyes were beautiful.

"Alright. Let's go."

James nodded and hooked an arm around her waist. Opening the door to the carriage, he steadied both of them before jumping out and rolling on the ground. He tried to curl his body protectively around Elizabeth so she wouldn't be harmed as much, but it seemed useless.

Catching their breaths, James turned on his side to look at Elizabeth, "Are you alright, Elizabeth?"

"I'm fine," she gasped out, wincing a little from a rock digging into her back.

"We need to…get to Andrew's. They," James coughed a little and then sat up, "they probably left him alone after they arrested us. We'll take passage on a merchant ship and head to Tortuga."

"How'd you know he would be in Tortuga?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

James raised an eyebrow at her, "Where else would he be?"

"You're right. He's Jack. Of course he would be in Tortuga."

Quickly, they gathered their wits and started their trek to Andrew's modest apartment. They knocked hurriedly on his door and a frazzled Andrew answered it.

"James! Elizabeth! Thank God you're both okay! Come in," Andrew ushered them inside and locked the door behind them.

"Andrew, we need to find Sparrow," James started off.

"He'll be in Tortuga," Elizabeth finished.

Andrew groaned, "Not another adventure. I've had my hands full of undead pirates. What's next?"

The engaged couple shrugged in unison.

"Okay. Where do I sign up then?" Andrew said sarcastically.

* * *

They managed to snag Theodore along the way, as the second lieutenant stared moodily into the waters near the docks. Together, the group hid on a ship and changed their clothing.

"I must say I have never been attracted to someone in men's clothing before," James commented, grinning at Elizabeth in her men's clothing.

She snorted and turned away from him, intent on ignoring him until they'd reach land.

"You look ravishing," Andrew joined in, winking at James behind Elizabeth's back.

"Absolutely breathtaking," Theodore nodded.

"Groves, Gillette…if you encourage Norrington, I'll come after you next," Elizabeth warned.

"Ohh, she's using our last names! We're in for it now," Andrew feigned horror.

Elizabeth growled and threw a shoe at him, "Just you wait until we reach land."

The three men burst into laughter at her expense and she huffed in annoyance.

"Now, we need to find out how to get this ship in Tortuga's direction. We snuck on so I doubt if we just asked them, they'll comply," James turned serious.

Elizabeth grinned, remembering in fondness her little prank, "Leave this part to me."

They watched incredulous as Elizabeth created a haunted ship, flying her wedding dress everywhere and then revealing herself to point out the rather obvious fiery clue that had been missed. And the idiots still hadn't noticed she wasn't crew.

"Well, we got our wanted heading. Only, I still can't believe we're being driven by idiots," Theodore snorted.

"Not all of us can be strapping Navy men," Elizabeth teased.

James just cringed, remembering who was running the ship. Idiot crew members and an incompetent captain. The horror.

It took a couple of days, but they finally reached the pirate port. Sneaking off, they headed to the first bar they could. It wasn't until they caught sight of Mr. Gibbs looking harassed that they finally had some kind of lead.

"Mr. Gibbs! Over here," the man swiveled his head to meet the group, his eyes wide.

"Elizabeth, Commodore! And Gillette and Groves as well, why what are you four up to? Here in Tortuga."

"We need to see Sparrow," James informed him.

Mr. Gibbs winced, "He's in that bar behind me. He's a right mess. Something's botherin' him, but he won't say what. Sorry about your wedding, though."

Elizabeth and James sighed, but nodded.

"Now what's this about Jack being a mess?"

Mr. Gibbs gestured for them to follow him into the bar as he explained, "You see, it was like this. We were headin' out to look for a key. Ends up Jack was lookin' for an etching of one…"

After a wild tale of finding a drawn key, Jack not having a heading and wanting them to get to land as soon as possible –even forsaking his beloved hat! –ending up on land filled with savages, meeting Will there and barely escaping with Will's help, meeting with Tia Dalma and Jack's black mark, trading Will onto the Flying Dutchman, and Jack finding crew to sacrifice to Davy Jones.

"And he's obsessed with that jar of dirt. Convinced it'll help him," Mr. Gibbs shook his head.

Theodore whistled, "That is quite an adventure. I'm assuming we're all going to be dragged into this."

"Of course."

The newcomers into the new adventure sighed together.

They found Jack hiding behind a potted plant-tree, nervously glancing around. His eyes caught sight of them and he waved them over frantically.

"Jamesie! Lizzie! And two unimportant people," Jack exclaimed. All four ignored him and went straight to the matter.

"Alright, Jack. Whatever you're planning, tell us," Elizabeth glared.

Jack smiled slowly, a gleam in his eye.

"The heart of Davy Jones. With that compass I lent you, we can find it. Call off his little beastie, own the seas, etc. etc…"

"The Kraken," Elizabeth sighed. "It's after you and it won't stop until its sunk your ship and you along with it. We get this heart, we can control Davy Jones. Then it's possible to call off the Kraken, and have control of the Flying Dutchman. Controlling Davy Jones, the Kraken, and the Flying Dutchman equals control of the sea."

"Correct, darling," Jack nodded satisfactorily.

"This is so insane!" Andrew threw his hands up in disbelief.

"We find the heart, we can stop Beckett," James said quietly.

They all turned to stare at him. He looked entirely serious, his mouth set in a grim line and his eyes determined.

"Beckett wants the compass so he can get the heart and control the seas. We get to the heart first, we can stop Beckett from getting it and what he wants. So if we get the heart, we can clear ourselves and not face the gallows, fix Sparrow's problem, and be rid of Beckett," James explained.

"I suppose there's no turning back now and that this is the point of no return?" Theodore shrugged.

"Ah, to Hell with it," Andrew gave up and gave in.

"Let's get those crew members," Elizabeth said grimly.

Started 10/12/07 –Completed 10/23/07

**What if James had not be court martialled?  
****What if Elizabeth and James had the compass?  
****What if Elizabeth and James had escaped to Tortuga together?  
****What if James had led them in their quest to find Davy Jones' heart?**


	9. James Norrington's Divine Comedy

Disclaimer: Wow, if I owned POTC…I would've drowned it with Norribeth…or even Sparrowbeth…heck, even Beckabeth.  
Story: Elizabeth finds What if's too much to bear and wishes that if she could, she would want things to be different from the first time around.  
Set after AWE.  
Spoilers: For all three movies.  
Pairings: Norribeth Norrington/Elizabeth  
Warnings: Not sure…  
A/n: Eh, these chapters are getting hard to do because I don't have a copy of any of the movies…I can't keep renting them all the time, don't have the money. And if I don't have the money to rent them, I definitely can't buy 'em. Which means I have to keep to transcripts of the movies. That really sucks. At least, when I do get started on the chapters, I seem to finish them fast.  
There was humor and then I started listening to sad songs…  
Blame my myspace music.

"_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
__I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late _

"_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
__And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
__(But it's nothing new)  
__Yeah, yeah…" –One Republic, Apologize_

**My Almost Lover**  
_Chapter Nine: James Norrington's Divine Comedy_

"I can't believe you managed to steal those!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

James shrugged, "I learned a thing or two from Jack."

"Ah, a bloody prodigy!" Jack praised exaggeratedly, swiping the Letters of Marque to skim over them.

"And I manage to forge the signature and quickly seal it with his ring," James continued nonchalantly.

"Bloody Hell, James! How in the world did you find time to do that?!" Theodore yelled while Andrew muttered to himself about sneaky best friends.

"Don't tell me you're turning pirate on us," Andrew snarked.

James huffed while at the same time both Gibbs and Jack scowled and said in unison, "We resent that, we do."

"How are we on finding crew?" James sidestepped.

"Oh, good actually!" Elizabeth grinned. It didn't seem right though. "We have ninety-nine souls left."

"Right. No one new yet," James sighed. "By the way, darling, you sound like the Grim Reaper."

Elizabeth's grin turned eerie and she flung a long, tattered dark cloak over herself and pulled the hood over her head, which hid the entirety of her face in darkness.

"Nice, huh? Found it on sale in a used shop. Thought it would be great as a disguise. You know, as a poor, homeless person. Or just scare people."

All the men gathered near stared at her.

"Elizabeth, love," Jack said gently. "Don't wear that around when we're trying to get crew. It'll scare off the poor souls."

"I'm not sure about disguise, but it'll definitely scare people off," Andrew whispered to Theodore.

James winced, "Um, Elizabeth…"

She giggled quietly and took it off, hiding it away. "I think I like the Grim Reaper look. It's great having people scared of you. I'm getting great ideas."

"Your fiancé's a bit quacked in the head, isn't she?" Jack muttered to James.

James tried again, "Um, Elizabeth…"

She was smiling at him, but he wasn't sure if he was imagining the dangerous glint in her eye. He swallowed harshly.

"I think it's an absolutely great idea," he finished lamely.

"Whipped, he is," Gibbs and Jack snickered to each other, though James was certain there was snickering coming from the direction of his two best mates.

Seeing the dangerous glint in Elizabeth's eye again, James sighed again.

"And damned proud of it," he said to all congregated.

Elizabeth smiled happily.

* * *

"You know, we should hide the rum," Jack grumbled to Gibbs, eyeing the three in front of them.

"Relax, we're not going to raze the rum. Last time was an emergency," James rolled his eyes.

"And what if there's going to be another emergency?! What then?!" Jack said hysterically.

"We raze the rum," Andrew said with an evil grin.

Jack moaned about evil Navy men and their witchy fiancés.

"Well, at least we have our crew," Elizabeth commented calmly.

"And our heading," Jack said as James held the compass, all of them hovering over it to see where it pointed.

"How come I'm not holding it?" Elizabeth asked, as she remembered she had last time.

"Because it's just going to point to old Norrie here," Jack nodded certain.

Elizabeth was almost about to argue when she realized the truth of that statement. Last time, she had been driven in love with Will and wanted to rescue him. She had even felt herself drawn to Jack a little. Even yet, there had always been a part of her that had tried to ignore the lingering feelings she had for James, that she couldn't quite accept at the time. Now, she was content with her life, feeling happy at James' side. The arrow would not point to anywhere except to him. For him, the arrow would point to the chest because he wanted her to be safe and for everything to be over at all costs. She didn't care about anything else except him. She could live in Hell if she had him with her.

"James, I want to talk to you once we set sail," Elizabeth said quietly, and everyone looked apprehensive at how serious she suddenly was.

"Okay, love," James smiled softly at her.

She returned the tender smile and he relaxed just a bit.

The Black Pearl began sailing the blue sea, a gentle breeze helping it along. In their shared cabin, James and Elizabeth settled down to talk. James was more nervous than Elizabeth, considering all the scenarios running through his head. The most likely he thought was that she was going to leave him. Don't ask why he kept thinking it, but after all, his insecurities about Will Turner hadn't just been instantly removed. They simmered under the surface, ebbing away but still there.

"I am sorry, James," she started off and he stiffened. She broke down crying and James didn't know how to confront that so he just hesitantly hugged her.

"I'm sorry for rejecting you before, I'm sorry I ever chose Will over you, I'm sorry I never considered your feelings, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you, I'm sorry I never apologize for everything I did to you, and I'm sorry that it was too late to apologize before," she ranted wildly, still saying sorry afterwards.

He blinked in confusion, holding onto her. "I'm…uh, sorry too, Elizabeth. I don't quite understand. If you could explain…?"

Elizabeth nodded and extracted herself from his arms. She had been too late to apologize to him before, and was glad to have had a chance to do so now, even if it was a different James. Reluctantly, she began her tale from her original timeline and she ended with his death and how it had almost completely shattered her.

James was quiet when she finished and she watched him worriedly.

"I-I died? And we never got together?" he seemed to be struggling with his words.

Elizabeth's eyes were leaking tears again and she shook as she leaned forward and brushed her lips softly against his.

"But you're not. I won't let that come to pass. And we _are _together. Here and now, and that's all that matters," she whispered against his neck as rubbed her nose gently against it, planting soft kisses every once and awhile. His arms slowly came up to embrace her, and then he was holding her tightly.

"I love you, Elizabeth," James breathed out desperately.

It reminded her too much of the James she had known. The James that she never truly got to know, who had never been able to tell her how much he really loved her. So desperate and resigned. The only difference was that this James had so openly said he'd loved her, in a way that the James she had known had struggled until the very end to confess.

Wanting to erase the conjured image of a James that had given his life for her, Elizabeth grabbed a hold of James' hand and placed it with shaking but sure hands on top of the first button on her shirt. His eyes widened, but he didn't take his hand away.

"Elizabeth, we're not married yet…" but she could hear the wavering in his voice.

"But we're going to be. James, I love you," she said breathlessly.

She'd always said it genuinely before, but this time there was something more in it. It grabbed at James' heart and he nodded.

He kissed her tenderly, slowly moving her onto her back. The bed they were on was small, but it was fine for them. When she let her tongue tentatively touch his lips, making the first move, he obliged. His hands moved efficiently to unbutton her shirt, knowing he was a step closer to her in the most intimate of ways.

She gasped aloud when his calloused hands touched bare skin, and he skimmed his hand over her soft belly to curve around her modest breasts. Elizabeth nuzzled his neck, kissing it. Her hands were splayed across his chest, sliding down until they reached his breeches. He let them lead, unbuckling his belt and letting her slowly take the belt off. He helped her take the rest of his clothes off, but not letting her help him when he turned his attention back to her.

Like a sacred altar, he worshiped her body. She laid back as he planted soft kisses between her breasts, moving downwards. Tasting cloth briefly, James leaned back a little, firmly taking her pants and moving them languidly off her slender legs. Caressing her skin briefly, he tangled his hands into her hair to kiss her forwardly.

Unhurriedly, they took time to explore each other's body. She giggled softly every so often when he'd accidently touched upon a sensitive spot, moaning more appropriately at others.

When they were ready, he slid into her easily. The brief look of pain in her eyes was replaced with trust and love. Blissfully beginning to move, he went into a rhythm she matched. Nearing climax, they grasped onto each other and said nothing. Words weren't needed, because what they did have was enough.

At the end, they held each other lovingly, as James slipped the thin sheet over their bare bodies.

* * *

Andrew came back to them, red-faced and speechless.

"What is it, lad? You look like you've seen a ghost," Gibbs commented.

"Nah, more like something embarrassing. Seeing a ghost makes you pale," Theodore added in his two cents.

"James…Lizzie…bed…" Andrew managed to get out before collapsing in a dead faint.

Jack guffawed loudly, having deciphered what Andrew had been saying.

"He means the good old Commodore and our princess went and did the dirty deed, and he either caught them at it or saw the aftermath," Jack choked out.

Theodore's face drained of color, "Oh my."

Gibbs stared at him, "That's all you have to say? _'Oh my'_? Damn, you Navy folks sure are well-bred."

"Bloody Hell, this is just too good!" Jack was still laughing.

"A toast then! To the Wolf of the Seas and the Pirate Lady Love!" Gibbs swung a mug of rum into the air, some of it splashing outside of it.

Jack got into the spirit, grabbing three more mugs and filling them with rum. Shoving one into Theodore's face, who blankly accepted it, and carelessly leaving one by Andrew's downed figure, Jack grabbed the last one for himself and clunked it to Gibbs'. The both of them proceeded to guzzle the hard liquor down their throats, laughing raucously after.

Theodore was still processing the news, having not touched his mug at all except when it was handed to him. Andrew was still down for the count.

Deciding that the rum was being wasted, the two pirates scrunched up their noses in exasperation at the Navy men and grabbed their mugs to chug down the rum themselves. Not satisfied with just that, Jack skipped out and began spreading the good news. Gibbs was still tottering on his two feet, struggling not to see double images, but he joined Jack in telling people. More people, more rum. More rum means a rum party in celebration.

Soon enough, the entire crew knew about it by the night.

Started 8/13/08 –Completed 8/13/08

**What if Jack was rubbing off on James?  
****What if James got the Letters of Marque?  
****What if James held the compass instead of Elizabeth?  
****What if Elizabeth finally apologized to James?  
****What if Elizabeth time traveled (which is really the whole point of this story)?  
****What if she told James?  
****What if they had been intimate with each other before their marriage?**

Again, it was supposed to be humorous, but I guess the title turned out more to be ironic. Ah, if anyone wants to know what evil songs ruined my comedy chapter, just say so and I'll post it in the next chapter. Geez, I don't even know how in the hell I wrote the, uh, scene that took up the majority of the chapter...

Is it just me or are there more fanvids of Norribeth than there are of fanfiction?


End file.
